The invention relates to vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to provision of both humidity and temperature control in same.
Vapor compression systems are utilized in various refrigerant and cooling applications. In such applications, humidity and temperature control are both desirable.
Conventional systems require selection between cooling and dehumidification modes, and do not provide effective means for both functions. Further, when conventional systems are operated to dehumidify an air stream, the air stream must be cooled to a temperature which will not be the optimal or desired temperature at most operating conditions.
It is clear that the need remains for a vapor compression system wherein humidity control and temperature control is both provided.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a system wherein humidity and temperature control can be simultaneously achieved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the equipment for operating same is simple, cost-effective and reliable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a vapor compression system is provided which comprises a vapor compression circuit comprising a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator serially connected by refrigerant lines; an air flow path through said evaporator for generating a cooled air stream; a heat exchanger communicated with said cooled air stream and an air reheating medium comprising at least one of liquid discharge from said condenser and refrigerant gas discharge from said compressor; and a regulating valve for controlling flow rate of said air reheating medium to said heat exchanger.
In further accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for operating a vapor compression system, which method comprises the steps of providing a vapor compression circuit comprising a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator serially connected by refrigerant lines; an air flow path through said evaporator for generating a cooled air stream; a heat exchanger communicated with said cooled air stream and an air reheating medium comprising at least one of refrigerant liquid discharge from said condenser and refrigerant gas discharge from said compressor; and a regulating valve for controlling flow rate of said air reheating medium to said heat exchanger; operating said evaporator so as to provide said cooled air stream with a desired humidity; and operating said heat exchanger so as to reheat said cooled air stream to a desired temperature.
The regulating valve is preferably a 3-way regulating valve.